Fractured Providence
by Salvecai
Summary: I do not own RWBY or Pokemon. The title was given to me by Eraclese in the Discord community; The Qrow's nest. In this team RWBY/JNPR and Roman gain the mythical power of pokemon. Chosen One Ruby. Many thanks to The Qrow's Nest for the help and support in the making of this fanfiction. Rating T for now. Work in progress.
1. The meeting

In a forest where the leaves are always red, and the temperatures are always akin to that of fall a group of 8 figures could be seen pulling off stunts that many who were not familiar with their occupation would call supernatural while fighting giant black animals with bone masks. And no I don't mean black as in the fur, there is no fur at all and when they die, they dissolve into a black mist or fog. The person who named the forest must not have had great imagination, because this particular forest is called Forest of Forever Fall or Forever Fall Forest. Out of 8 of these figures, 6 were female, 2 were male and they all were teenagers, though one of the girls looked quite a bit younger. One of the males too looked out of place, though not for age, his skill level was seriously lacking. Now I know he is dressed like a knight, but still, he can't even block or take a hit properly. Now, you may be wondering why these teenagers are fighting such dangerous creatures, which I will get to in a second. The reason can kind of be explained by 2 figures on top of a cliff watching the teenagers through a giant series of cameras. One is an elderly man with a stance that states power, authority, and experience. The other is a woman who has a witch motif going on along with what looks to be a …. Riding crop? Her stance also speaks of authority and experience, though judging by her looks she appears to be stricter than the old man, perhaps she is in charge. Now about those black monsters with bone masks, apparent they are called Grimm and come in forms from boars all the way to fantasy monsters. The bigger and more bone armor, the stronger they are; usually. These teenagers are fighting a giant scorpion and a giant raven Grimm while running across some old ruins. Suddenly, the blond female explodes in an aura of fire before dashing towards the giant scorpion and bashing it around before throwing it by the tail off the cliff into the abyss beneath. However, in the short celebration, our young heroes and heroines forgot about the raven who slammed into the pillars holding up the walkway. Our hero/ins, too startled to do much started falling. In a split-second decision a girl with a bow used the whip part of her weapon to try and grapple back up, however she just barely missed the ledge and continued falling. What many but the two on the cliff noticed is that Red Riding Hood's silver eyes started glowing. Suddenly a flash could be seen coming from the forest for many miles in all directions. The old man calmly turns to the witch cosplayer, "Glynda, inform local news stations that the flash was a semblance test for one of our new students". The now identified Glynda just nods and walks away. Only when he turns back to the screen does he get surprised. The Grimm raven is now falling from the sky as a giant raven statue and the teenagers are nowhere to be seen. He then gets a serious/stern look on his face as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a strange rectangular object. He taps it a few times than put it by his ear. "Also Glynda, call back team STRK, they are missing. Priority Alpha Omega, tell team STRK to drop everything and that is a Code Red Riding Hood." He then taps it once more before putting it away.

*meanwhile*

A man with a slouch and a strange contraption on his back and chugging from a flash that never seems to empty pulled out a familiar rectangular object and also put it by his ear, at the same time a woman with a Grimm mask did the same, as well as a woman in a white cloak next to a well off looking blond male. All 4: "What do you want Glynda?" "We have a Priority Omega Alpha, Code Red Riding Hood. Drop whatever you're doing and report to Ozpin's office immediately." Glynda answered. Suddenly the sound of all 4 disconnecting could be heard from the device. Glynda than looked down in confusion before continuing to walk away. As Glynda came up to the news building, new reporters swarmed her asking multitudes of questions. The most popular however was: "What was that flash of light just now?" Glynda, however, just walked past. As she came up to the receptionist desk, she said one thing: "I demand to use of your broadcast rooms immediately." The receptionist looked up with a sour look on his face. He was about to shut down Glynda only to see who he was about to say that to. A look of surprise flashed on his face before disappearing before pressing a button on the desk and a door opening up to his left. As Glynda walked into the elevator, she turned around and the doors closed behind her. As the elevator rose Glynda could only think about how wrong things went so quickly: 'I knew we shouldn't have allowed that Ruby Rose into the building. Her entire family has been nothing but trouble, especially her uncle Qrow.'

A.N: Work in progress. Will update over time. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Apologies

Sorry all for not updating, life got busy being in Honor Societies, SkillsUSA competitions, etc.

Bad news: Most likely all current published might be getting abandoned for now.

Good news: I am starting a Warframe(non-Crossover) and all current are up for adoption.


End file.
